


Cold tonight (lucky I got you)

by elinasu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, First kisses etc, Fluff, M/M, Pre-slash at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinasu/pseuds/elinasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sometimes regrets his life choices, this is one of those times.</p><p> <br/>When Derek and Stiles gets stuck in a cabin in the Preserve while waiting for Scott to pick them up. (Stiles is just glad it wasn't his car that got stolen.) </p><p>But then when it gets really cold and you're only wearing a plaid shirt, sometimes you're lucky that a certain sourwolf is with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is going to be a 2-3 chapter thingy, I haven't decided yet. However, seeing as I'm new to this site, I might have made mistakes while posting this. And it's totally okay to write to me and let me know if that is the case. 
> 
> Otherwise kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :) (all kinds of them are welcome, most positive criticism is awesome. just so you know)
> 
> And also, I have no beta and English is my second language, so any fault in this chapter, is all on me. Thanks!
> 
>  If you like to chat: elinasu.tumblr.com
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles regrets all of his life choices that led him up to this. Mostly he regrets the one where he agreed to go with Scott and check out the weird activity going on around the Preserve. Because of course Scott had to cancel because he ”forgot” he was supposed to ”study” with Kira. Stiles is pretty sure Kira asked and Scott couldn’t say no because of her pretty eyes or something, and that’s why he had to lie to Stiles. 

And if it wasn’t bad enough, Scott left him with replacement. Replacement in the form of Derek. It wasn’t that Stiles hated Derek. At least not anymore. After all, they had all been through some though shit together, and that had somewhat made them all closer. Except for Stiles and Derek. It wasn’t even as if they were unfriendly to each other, not at all. It was all just very awkward. Kind of like in that way when your friend leaves you with their friend and you don’t know what to say to each other.

In those kinds of situations, Stiles usually rambled. Rambled on or asked whatever question popped into his mind. Sometimes those questions made those situations even worse (like that time he asked Scott’s roommate if he thought Stiles smelled good and if he did, how good on a scale from fantastic to I want to hump your sheets? Stiles and said roommate never really talked much after that. And Stiles thought it was kind of weird, because they had never ended up alone again after that.)

But with Derek, it was just…. different. Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t much of a talker and also, Derek had already had his fair share of bad stuff happen to him, so Stiles just didn’t want to…make him suffer anymore than he had to. Okay so it also might have had something to do with Stiles figuring out that he was bisexual in college and on top of that he found Derek kind of, really insanely hot. Sue him, it wasn’t as if he were the only one that thought so. 

That’s how Stiles found himself silently trudging side by side with Derek in the middle of the woods, with nothing to say. 

”So ehm… watcha up to these days, big guy?” Stiles cringed inwardly and judging from the constipated look on Derek’s face, so did he. When Derek didn’t answer, Stiles started to gesticulate with his hands as if saying, come on, at least you can answer in some way. 

Derek cleared his throat and his eyes flickered to Stiles for a moment, before going back to the road ahead of them. 

”Nothing much… I work at the archive at the library down time.” Derek answered softly. 

Stiles actually knew that, because even though he couldn’t attend to all pack meeting because of his professor job at the university, but Scott still let him in on most of the pack information. Stiles thought it was nice and he thought that it was good that Derek had at least one stable and normal thing going for him in his life. And secretly, like way down into the bottom of his brain, he thought it was kind of hot. Hot in the way that a lot of librarian porn had recently started showing up in his browser. 

”Yeah! I heard that from Scott. How’s it going? Is it fun?”

Derek nodded thoughtfully. ”Yes…It’s easy. Quiet. It doesn’t pay much…but it’s something.” 

Stiles was just about to high five himself for having an decent conversation with Derek for the first time in like, forever, when his brain to mouth filter refused to co-operate with him. 

”Eh, that doesn’t matter, I mean, you must have tons of insurance money anyway!” Stiles said and as soon as he did, he realized how awful it sounded. And it wasn’t as if he meant it that way anyway, he just wanted to let Derek know that he thought it was cool that he was being all grown up with a job and everything. But like proven several times before, Stiles wasn’t very good with talking when he was nervous.

Derek’s face turned sour and there wasn’t much conversation going on after that. Oh well. 

\-- 

After two hours more of unbearable silence, Stiles was ready to go home to his bed and forget that he ever existed. But like always, faith liked to make him suffer just a little bit more. When they finally got back to the car, after finding literally nothing more exciting than a pair of birds sitting in a tree, the car was gone.

Vanished into thin air. Or something. Stiles was just glad that he’d let Derek drive them there and that it wasn’t his precious Jeep that was missing. 

”Dude! What the hell? Where is your car?” Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek turned towards Stiles, with his judgmental bitchface on. Stiles thought he had stopped with that years ago, apparently it didn’t apply to when Stiles was involved. ”You think I know that? I was with you the whole time!” 

”But still! It’s your car! Take responsibility for it!” Stiles argued back. 

Derek’s jaw twitched, but he didn’t continue the argument. ”Let’s just… walk back.” 

”Are you insane? It’s like a 2-hour walk into the city. Maybe more when it gets dark. Let’s just call Scott, he can come pick us up.” Stiles said and reached into his back pocket to retrieve his phone. When he did, faith rewarded him once again, but this time with Scott’s cell phone being switched off. 

”Seriously Scott, haven’t you learned nothing? We live in Beacon Hills. You DON’T turn of your phone if you live in Beacon Hills! Anyway, someone stole Derek’s car or whatever, so you’ll have to come pick us up. Please do so quickly.” Stiles hissed the last part, before jamming his finger on the end call-button harder than necessary. Meanwhile, Derek had been silently watching the surroundings.

“Okay, we don’t know what happened to my car, if someone stole it or whatever, but you don’t want to walk into the city and I don’t want to keep standing here, doing nothing. Let’s just…walk back to that cabin we passed a while ago. I think it’s some kind of hunters cabin, we can just wait there until Scott calls back, okay?” Derek suggested, shoulders hunched as if he wasn’t in the mood to argue anymore. Stiles didn’t want to either, but at the same time, there was nothing he wanted more than to be home in his really comfy and warm bed. 

“Yeah okay. But let’s just…. walk quickly. It’s getting cold. And dark.” Stiles muttered, before trudging back into the god-forsaken forest. 

“You’re with a werewolf, I don’t think you have to worry about the dark.” Derek pointed out, suddenly sounding a bit amused at Stiles irritation. 

“I’m not afraid of the dark! I just rather not fall on some root and break my face.” Stiles retorted, before flailing a little. 

“I can see that happening.” Derek remarked, raising his eyebrows. Or, Stiles couldn’t really see if he did, but it sure sounded like it. Stiles couldn’t help being clumsy, or being a mere human and not having awesome vision in the dark. 

“Let’s just get to the damn cabin.” Stiles sighed and ran a hand over face, once again regretting his life choices. 

It didn’t take them long to walk to the cabin, but even though the walk was short, Stiles was starting to feel the on going drop in temperature. He knew he should have brought a jacket instead of just a plaid shirt on top of his t-shirt, but he really thought he and Scott would just be in and out of the forest in no time. Again, his life choices. 

When they reached the cabin, no one was there (of course) but the cabin was locked. However, Derek easily picked the lock with one of his claws and even though Stiles usually didn't encourage criminal behavior, he was sometimes glad that Derek wasn't hard to convince when it came to breaking the law. 

The cabin wasn't big, but there was a table by the window and a little kitchen. There were also some kind of sofa, which also seems to work as a bed. It was freaking cold though, which probably means that no one had used it in years. 

“I can’t catch a scent, so there must have least been a couple of year since someone was here.” Derek announced after walking around the cabin and making sure it was safe. (which in Stiles mind translated to: basically walking around and sniffing things.)  
“You sure? Or did you not just see the dust and overall non-liveliness this place has? Stiles said, harsher than he intended to. When Derek didn't answer, he sat down on the sofa, regret building up inside of him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so rude, I’m just really tired and I wish I was home, sleeping in a warm bed.” Stiles said, eyes flickering to Derek who was sitting in the chair at the other end of the room. 

“Yeah, I get it. Spending time with me isn’t exactly on top of your list.” Derek saids, sounding a little…disappointed about that? Stiles didn't want to admit it, but it kind of made him feel a little bit warm inside.

“Dude, what? That isn’t true. Why do you think that?” Stiles said and he could see Derek fidgeting with this hands. Which was weird, because Derek doesn’t fidget. Like, at all. 

“Out of everyone in the pack, you’re the one I spend the least time with. I even go shopping more often with Lydia than I see you. I get it if you just don’t like me, or whatever. I’m just saying, I’m cool with it.” Derek said, looking more than a little disappointed. And Stiles was officially floored. How could Derek even get the idea that Stiles didn't like him? They’re in the same pack! 

“Wow, hold up buddy, I never said that. Or wanted you to get that impression. I just... Back in the days we were always arguing and now when everyone’s lives are finally on the right track, I don’t know. It’s just awkward to talk to you when we’re not…arguing. I mean, we’re part of the same pack, of course I like you.” Stiles ended his little rant with a cough, feeling embarrassed when talking about feelings and like… emotions, with Derek, out of all people. 

“Yeah I know, I agree…” Derek said, humming thoughtfully. “But we could try. I mean, to get along better?” Derek finally suggested, and it almost had Stiles falling of the couch. He’d never thought stoic Derek would suggest something like working on a friendship. But as Derek was offering an olive branch, Stiles wasn't going to turn it down.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” And for the first time that night, both men look at each other and smiled


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, so this took a while. And I don't know what the fuck happened here. I'm just throwing out OOC-behavoir and really weird stuff, but anyway. I hope you like it, at least a little bit!
> 
> And if you do, as always: comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> No beta and English is not my native language. Sorry for that!

“I really thought that Scott would have called by now.” Stiles grumbled, while checking his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. Since he and Derek decided to work on their friendship, they had talked a little about their respective jobs. Derek liked his just fine, but was thinking about going back to college to finish his BA in English. It was something that was hard to grasp for Stiles, but apparently Derek liked to read. Stiles couldn’t even imagine Derek relax enough to sit down and focus on something else than the surroding and who ever might be evil there. Stiles knew he probably didn’t give Derek the credit he deserved.

Stiles, on the other hand, loved his job. He had always been good at researching, making it easy to follow that as a carrier path. Now he got to study history and mythology, while teaching it to equally as passionate people. 

They had talked for a while, and even though it was surprisingly easy and nice to have a conversation with Derek, it was getting cold. Stiles had to resist putting his hands inside his armpits for a small piece of warmth. However, it seemed like Derek had been side-eyeing him for a while.

“Are you,” Derek cleared his throat and paused for a second, as if it pained him to even ask, “…. cold?”

Stiles wondered why Derek seemed embarrassed by the question, probably because he couldn’t get cold, being a freaking werewolf and all. 

“No, it’s fine.” Stiles said, fighting an involuntary shiver. He didn’t want to seem like a puny human that couldn’t last a couple of hours sitting in some stupid cabin without electricity. 

Derek sighed and rose from his position in the chair. “I know you’re lying,” as he got closer to Stiles current spot on the sofa, he took of his leather jacket. “You can put this on.” 

Stiles eyed Derek’s outstretched hand warily, like a homeless cat getting offered some food. Derek rolled his eyes and shook the jacket a little, as if saying, come on, don’t be rude. And seeing as Stiles was kind of feeling like a frozen homeless cat, he took the jacket. 

The jacket was warm and Stiles could feel his whole body relax at getting some of the feeling back in his aching limbs. The jacket also smelled a lot like Derek, a scent that was hard to describe, other than that it felt safe. It almost felt as if he was wrapped around in Derek’s embrace, and just the thought of that made him feel hot all over. Derek seemed pleased when he sat down next to Stiles, at least according to the small smile Stiles could see from the corner of his eyes. He didn’t dare to meet Derek’s eyes when he could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

If Derek noticed anything he didn’t show it, though he seemed pleased by Stiles more relaxed posture. 

“Hey, do you remember that time when we were stuck in the pool for like two hours?” Derek asked after a whiles silence. 

Stiles turned to him with raised eyebrows. “Uhm, yeah. It was like the most torturous two hours of my life! I couldn’t move my arms for like a week after that!” He exclaimed, chuckling at the memory while bumping Derek’s shoulder lightly. Derek smiled softly. 

“Dude, why’d you ask?” Stiles said.

“It just popped in to my mind. And it’s just seems like we keep coming to each other’s rescue,” Derek coughed and looked away. “And I don’t think I’ve thanked you for that time. Or any time for that matter. So…thank you.” Derek mumbled, albeit a bit stiffly. Stiles almost wanted to pinch himself, and he would have, if it wouldn’t have destroyed the moment they had going on.

He almost couldn’t believe what was happening. Even if Derek wasn’t the asshole he used to be, Stiles wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard Derek say thank you to anyone. Not even in pass the salt-circumstances. 

In the corner of his eyes, Stiles could see Derek’s shoulders tensing up at the lack of a response, so he hurried to get something out before Derek could think anything was wrong.

“Wow, eh, yeah. Thank you too. Especially for that time with the incubus, there’s better ways to die than getting your soul sucked out of you.” Stiles said and scratched at the back of his neck, feeling awkward without really knowing why.

Derek rolled his eyes, though it seemed to be more of a fond roll than the “you’re a little piece of shit”-roll that Stiles used to get back in the days. 

“You weren’t really getting your soul sucked out though.”

“I so was! It was like the dementors in Harry Potter, the whole world got grey and cold and nothing felt like it mattered!” Stiles protested, turning towards Derek while gesturing wildly with his hands. Derek moved his body backwards quickly.

“Sure it was.” 

Stiles childishly stuck his tongue out as a response, not really acting as the 24 year old he actually was. Even though he was wearing Derek’s leather jacket, sitting still in a cabin without heat wasn’t going to keep him warm for long. He could already feel his muscles tensing up at the cold seeping into his clothes. 

“You know how when you’re really tired you can’t help imagine your really warm bed, or your really comfy mattress? Even though you know you shouldn’t go there, because it just makes it worse? Why do you do that?! It’s like your brain likes to mess with you!” Stiles argued, to no one in particularly really, though Derek seemed to take it as if Stiles wanted him to do something about the situation.

Seeing as Derek huffed and sat down with his back against the other corner of the couch, with his legs separated as if to fit a body between them. 

_Oh no_. Fucking hell. Stiles realized with horror, that Derek actually meant to fit a body between his legs, this particularly body belonging to Stiles.

Derek must have sensed Stiles hesitation, because he raised an eyebrow in annoyance. “Come on, don’t be stupid. You’re cold. It’s called sharing body heat which means-“

“I know what it means!” Stiles shrieked and narrowed his eyes at Derek. Stiles just wasn’t sure how he was supposed to handle sitting that close to the object of a lot of his fantasies. There, he said it. He was attracted to Derek and it was on top of Stiles’ list of things “no one could ever know, not even Scott”. 

“I’m not even-“ and before Stiles could finish the sentence, he felt himself being lifted (from under the arm pits like a little kid) and placed in Derek’s lap, with his back plastered against Derek’s freakishly solid (but very varm) chest. 

Stiles could feel Derek vibrating with smugness and if he didn’t trust himself with not saying something completely embarrassing, he would have snapped at Derek for thinking he could do whatever he wanted with Stiles. _But you would love it if he did_ , a devious voice whispered from somewhere below his belt area. 

“So now is the time you say thank you Derek for not making me freeze my skinny ass of, you’re so thoughtful.” Derek said, mimicking Stiles voice in a way that totally didn’t made his very manly (thank you very much) voice justice. 

“Thank you very much oh almighty Derek,” Stiles said, voice dripping with disdain, “just don’t kill me when some of my body parts surrender to their basic needs.” Stiles joked lightly, brushing his hands over his thighs. 

“….What?” Derek asked, solid body tensing up against Stiles’. Stiles could feel his irritation flare up. Derek had all his senses in tune, he couldn’t have missed Stiles smelling of arousal on more than one occasion. It wasn’t fair of him to ask Stiles to embarrass himself by saying the words out loud. 

“Dude, as if you don’t know.” Stiles scoffed, moving to sit up so he didn’t have to sit so close to Derek while having one of the most mortifying conversations of his life. 

Derek, with his stupidly quick werewolf reflexes, grabbed Stiles' arm and held him firmly against his chest. “I didn’t even know you were…bisexual? Liked guys or whatever.” Derek confessed, sounding a bit put out. 

Stiles laughed, because that was just ridiculous. Even though no one knew that Stiles liked to sneak a look whenever Derek was putting something on the last shelf in the fridge, nobody in the pack had missed his “finally-realizing-i’m-bisexual-spree”. 

“Are you serious? How could you’ve missed the memo? Everyone in the pack knows!” 

Derek just grumbled, obviously embarrassed by his keen werewolf senses (once again) failing him.

“What about Brad? Or Todd? Or even Ted?” Stiles scrunched up his nose in disgust, Ted was one of the first guys Stiles slept with in his freshman year of college. After getting little to zero action in high school, Stiles standards weren’t very high. Ted always wore socks to bed and sometimes sweat would drip down onto Stiles face during their bow chicka wow wow-time.(in the rare occasion that they had sex more than 15 minutes). That was a memory that was less than bittersweet.

Stiles couldn’t actually see Derek’s face, but it kind of felt like he was blushing.

“I thought that was like a weird thing were you and Scott had code names for girls you hooked up with.” Derek admitted after a few beats of silence. Stiles burst into laughing, barely being able to catch his breath.

“How could you _possibly_ think that?!” Stiles exclaimed.

“It felt possible at the time, okay! If I would have known-“ Derek snapped, cutting himself of before going further. Though Stiles was having none of that. If Derek was about to say anything that was close to what Stiles was hoping for, he wasn’t going to stop for nothing to hear it. Stiles arranged himself so he was sitting cross-legged between Derek’s leg, making Derek grunt in annoyance when he put all his weight on Derek’s left thigh. 

“You would have what exactly?” Stiles asked, moving his head forward, trying to make Derek look him into the eyes. Derek however, was having none of that. He was staring intently down his lap, while having his usual I-fucked-up-but-I-don’t-want-to-admit-it-face on.

Derek wasn’t saying anything, but Stiles was quite sure he saw Derek’s cheeks redden a little, even when his eyes were hard and his jaw was clenched. 

“Okay, since you’re refusing to say anything, I will keep the conversation going and you can just nod. Are you trying to say that you might have made some kind of move if you would have known, or are you saying something else? Because then we can just forget we had this conversation, though it will be a bit hard for me but seeing as am such an awesome friend I’ll-“ Stiles rambled, staring over Derek’s back at the really ugly painting hanging on the wall by the door. 

“Yes.” 

Stiles jumped a little, not really expecting Derek to say anything in the matter, considering talking a lot, especially about uncomfortable subjects, wasn’t exactly Derek’s forte. 

“Yes to what? Just so we’re clear.” Stiles prodded, making Derek clench his jaw further, if it was even possible.

“Yes to the…move thing.” Derek forced out, as if it pained him to express thinking such things about someone at all. Or maybe just Stiles in particular. But still. Stiles was having a minor panic attack , while simultaneously fist pumping himself mentally. No more Ted’s for Stiles, nuh uh.

“So kiss me.” Stiles brain, which wasn’t really functioning properly at the moment, told his mouth to say. 

“ _What? No!_ ” Derek said with disbelief in his voice, though he jerked his head up to look with wide eyes into Stiles’. 

“Okay, sorry for being all presumptuous,” Stiles held up his hands in front of him as if surrendering, “but you were the one who just admitted to wanting to make a move on me, and I just thought we just try to get it on, because I mean, you’re freaking hot and I wouldn’t mind getting all over that and apparently you want to smoosh this bad boy-“ Stiles was cut off by Derek pressing his slightly chapped, but warm lips, against his. Stiles was eager to reciprocate and opened his mouth a little too quickly, bumping his teeth against Derek’s. But he didn’t even care, it wasn’t as if their whole life was one big bump. Instead he just laughed against Derek’s mouth, pressing tiny dry pecks as sorry’s against the corners of his mouth. 

Derek responded by gently grabbing Stiles’ face in his hands and separating their lips for a second. 

He pressed his forehead against Stiles, warm puffs of air traveling between them. “Easy. And slow.” Derek said, sounding far too amused for Stiles liking. 

“Hey, I know how to kiss!” Stiles protested.

“Sure you do.” Derek responded, rolling his eyes. Stiles narrowed his eyes, determined to rise up to the challenge. He shuffled closer and pressed his hands against Derek’s chest, pressing him further down into the couch. Stiles proceeded to hold himself up, ghosting his nose against Derek’s jaw, making him gasp. Stiles, feeling smug, started pressing open-mouthed kisses along Derek’s jawline and up to his mouth. And when he finally reached his destination, he sucked Derek’s bottom lip into his mouth, making Derek reach his hands into Stiles’ hair, keeping him there. 

Derek opened his lips a a little wider, which Stiles took as a total invitation and started to lick his way into his mouth. Stiles eased his body down onto Derek, making sure his hips were snug against Derek’s. As their kisses grew more heated, he could feel certain parts of his body waking to life. And no matter how awesome it was to finally get to touch and kiss said sourwolf, he didn’t want to go to far in a cold and dusty cabin they’d never set foot in again.

“Okay, let’s just… breathe a little.” Stiles panted, moving away a few inches from Derek’s glorious mouth, which was really hard, because his whole body was screaming at him to stop being stupid and just ravish what was right in front of him. 

“Mmmm… yeah,” Derek agreed after a while, seemingly adorably kiss confused, “maybe you could try to call Scott again?” 

Stiles nodded, squirmed a little on Derek’s chest to get to his phone that was in his back pocket, before arranging himself with his back to Derek’s front. Derek moved up a little and wound his arms around Stiles middle, making sure that their bodies were firmly pressed up against each other. Stiles heart was thudding in his chest from all the adorableness. Who knew that Derek was such a cuddly bear?

Stiles pressed 1 on speed dial, fully prepared to hear Scott’s stupid voicemail for what felt like the fiftieth time that night. 

“… _Finally_ ,” Scott’s voice rung out, making Stiles jump a little. “ _I thought you guys weren’t going to hit it off until like, the next decennium._ ” Scott continued, sounding happy about what he just said, which Stiles thought was really weird. 

“ _Yeah, I mean what the fuck dude, he borrowed you his dad’s leather jacket! Take a fucking hint!_ ” Isaac’s voice rang out, sounding as if it came somewhere behind Scott. Stiles had no idea what was going on, and as he turned to look at Derek, he looked about the same, if you didn’t count the murderous look.

“Guys… what the hell are you talking about?” Stiles finally got out.

“ _Oh, we’re outside in Derek’s Toyota! We saw the whole thing! The teeth bumping was so cute_!” Kira’s voice rang through the speakers, sounding happy, as if she was bouncing up and down in the seat. Derek growled, the sound vibrating through Stiles’ back.

“You… took the Toyota? Trapping us here in the woods? Why?” Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his hand against his cheek. He was so freaking confused. 

“ _To force you to hook up! Or like, not force, but put you into a situation where it would be…encouraged._ ” Scott said, in a voice that suggested that they were doing them a favor or something. Stiles didn’t really know what to say to that, so he did the most logical thing, and hung up the phone. He then turned to Derek, who was shifting between looking pissed off and appalled.

“Okay, they seriously have no boundaries and like, what the fuck, but at least something good came out of it. Or I mean, it did…right?” Stiles asked, suddenly feeling insecure about what their really hot make out session really entitled. Stiles tensed when Derek didn’t answer right away and started to play with his hands, which he always did when he got agitated or nervous. 

But then Derek grabbed his hands to make him stop, and intertwined their fingers instead. 

“Yeah, of course.” Derek said and nuzzled Stiles’ temple. Just as Stiles was about to lean forward and kiss him again, a loud honk was heard. 

“ _Come on guys, you can do that at home, it’s fucking freezing out here!_ ” Isaac’s voice rang from outside, along what a few muffled “yeah’s!”. 

Stiles put his face into his hands. “Oh my god, they’re unbelievable.” Derek ran a comforting hand over his back.

At least they had each other.


End file.
